1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of exercise devices and weightlifting, and more particularly the present invention relates to a system and method for measuring and tracking certain exercise parameters when performing a weightlifting exercise, and more particularly still to a portable free-weight exercise data gathering and feedback system and method whereby a motion sensor means connected to an electronic evaluation circuit and a means for displaying data concerning the exercise movements performed is provided.
2. Preliminary Discussion
Most newer weightlifting type exercise devices today are weight stack type machines, wherein a vertical stack of weights or plates is slidably arranged on guides, and a pulley, lever, and cable system including a handle is used by an exerciser to perform pulling, pressing, or lifting repetitions. The user selects the amount of weight to be lifted by placing a pin in the stack such that it passes underneath a particular or set number of weights and secures them to the guides. Despite the current popularity of such machines, which is due to their ease of use and the easily adjusted variable resistance of such machines, not to mention the safety feature of having the weight stack operate on guide rods, most serious or competition level weightlifters prefer to train in large part using free-weights, such as barbells and dumbbells, particularly when training using very heavy weights. While weight stack machines can be used to isolate and train particular muscles, such machines usually cannot mimic the natural lifting motion of a free-weight exercise closely enough to satisfy seriously training or elite athletes. In addition, free-weight lifting uses only the leverage created by the user's body and muscles, and is not supplemented by a machine. Competitive weightlifters, furthermore, are likely to train using free-weights rather than machines in training for their particular lifting event.
The most common free-weight exercises performed using a barbell with heavy weights are squat exercises and exercises using a so-called bench press. In performing a squat or squat lift exercise, which is essentially a deep knee bend, a frame apparatus, often referred to generally as a “power rack”, is often used to aid the exerciser in grasping and positioning the barbell on his or her shoulders, so that the exercise is performed in a safe manner preventing injury to the weightlifter or possibly to bystanders. Bench press routines are also frequently performed in the confines of a frame or power rack apparatus. A power rack typically consists of a rectangular steel tubing frame comprised of pairs of front and rear vertical uprights or corner posts, usually also rectangular, which are connected together at their upper and lower ends to form a rigid open protective structure. Each vertical upright typically is provided with a series of spaced apart and aligned apertures or through-holes into which horizontal spotter arms or barbell support hooks may be adjustably secured. To perform the squat exercise, the barbell is placed on the support hooks at a height just below the shoulders of the exerciser. The exerciser will then position the barbell across his or her shoulders, grasp the barbell, lift the barbell upwardly slightly so that it is removed from the support hooks, move to a comfortable position away from but between the front and rear vertical uprights in the center of the rack, and perform the squatting exercise with all of the weight of the barbell being supported by the exerciser. As the barbell is moved upwardly and downwardly between the pairs of vertical uprights of the power rack, the outer ends of the barbell will be long enough so that they extend beyond the outer edges of both pairs of front and rear corner posts of the rack. Thus, so-called horizontal “spotter” bars are often positioned extending between the front and rear posts at a height just below the lowest point of the range of motion of the squat exercise to serve as a safety barbell catching means. Thus, if the lifter is unable to complete a repetition or starts to lose control of the barbell, he or she can either simply rest it back on the barbell support hooks if possible, or if not possible he or she can rest it on or drop it completely on the horizontal spotter bars.
In addition to the simple frame or power rack apparatus described above, a large number of modified power rack devices are available. For example, the well known so-called “Smith machine” includes barbell guiding elements on or adjacent the front vertical uprights to which the barbell is rigidly connected. The guiding elements slide up and down on the vertical uprights as the squat exercise is performed, which keeps the barbell level during each repetition. In addition, a latch means on the barbell enables it to be hooked and unhooked from the upright at various vertical positions by twisting the barbell to move the latch toward or away from the apertures. Other free-weight exercises, such as the bench press, curls, and the like, can be performed using either the power rack or Smith machine, as well as one or more similar frame apparatus devices. Nevertheless, serious weightlifters usually prefer to use the basic power rack, since the lifting motion is not restricted to a strictly up and down or vertical motion, which is somewhat unnatural.
A frame apparatus such as the power rack or other similar specialized machines or devices enable squat or other free-weight exercises to be performed more safely without the assistance of a human spotter, as such racks, in effect, include an integral safety spotter. While such equipment enables the exercises to be performed more safely, there is usually no means for providing exercise parameter feedback to the user. Weightlifters will typically keep a log book or record listing each exercise performed, the number of repetitions, and the amount of weight lifted in each exercise. In this way, the weightlifter can compare the amount of exercise accomplished during one period with the amount of exercise accomplished during the previous period, thereby monitoring his or her performance over time. However, while such data is certainly useful, it is also quite limited and gives little indication as to the manner in which each exercise or repetition is performed. For example, on one day a squat exercise might be performed at a faster pace or with a fuller range of motion than on another day, or the exerciser may fatigue more quickly and his or her pace may be faster over the first several repetitions but may slow over the later repetitions. In each instance, the exerciser will likely only record in his or her log book the number of repetitions completed, with no further indication as to the manner in which the repetitions were completed, except for possibly a few usually one or two words comments. Little feedback information or data, therefore, is available to the exerciser that may aid him or her in exercising in a more efficient or proper manner.
Recognizing the need to provide more detailed exercise parameter data and feedback to weightlifters, and in particular to those performing free-weight exercises, the present inventor has now provided a retrofittable detection device mountable on a power rack or similar apparatus which uses simple electronic detection means to provide detailed data concerning the performance of weightlifting exercises performed using a safety apparatus such as a power rack or the like, although the device is also capable of being used in a freestanding orientation.
3. Description of Related Art
A search of the prior art references has revealed a large number of inventions related to the field of monitoring performance of an exercise and providing exercise parameter data or feedback to an exerciser. However, none provide the data in the manner and variety or as conveniently as the system of the present invention or anticipate or disclose the device and method of the present invention. The most relevant patent references known to the present inventor are discussed hereinbelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,795 issued to B. F. Shaw et al. on Mar. 13, 1990, entitled “COMPUTERIZED EXERCISE MONITORING SYSTEM AND METHOD OF MONITORING A USER'S EXERCISE PERFORMANCE,” discloses a system for comparing one's exercise performance with past performances, thereby encouraging a more efficient workout. Provided is a portable memory unit that can be plugged into various weight stack type exercise machines and then used to record exercise data. Each weight stack machine used with the memory unit has a screen or monitor for displaying such performance data attached. Shaw et al. utilizes a disc situated between infrared detector sensors and having spaced holes in it. The disc rotates in response to movement of a chain attached to the weight stack. Pulse signals from the infrared detector sensors caused by interruption of the beam by the rotating disc are sent to the computer system, which uses the pulses to track the position of the weight stack. The Shaw system therefore depends upon movement of the weight stack chain to move the disc and to interrupt the infrared signal, and therefore is not designed to be used in a freeweight lifting environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,870 issued to K. Tsuchiya et al. on Nov. 9, 1993, entitled “APPARATUS FOR MEASURING INSTANTANEOUS POWER BY LEG-STRETCHING POWER,” discloses an apparatus for measuring one's leg power including a seat, drive system unit, a slide rail having a foot plate slidably secured, foot load and rotation frequency sensors, and a control panel having an LED display. When the user presses his or her feet against the foot plate, the device calculates the foot pressing force, average power, and the like. Tsuchiya et al. does not teach the use of light sensors to detect a range of motion as in the present invention, however.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,394 issued to J. J. Ronan on May 24, 1994, entitled “SPOTTING APPARATUS FOR ASSISTING A WEIGHTLIFTER,” discloses a unit for assisting a weightlifter upon partial muscle failure during a workout, as well as a system for monitoring the position of a weight within a range of movement. The barbell is supported on arms connected to a slidable arm support assembly in turn connected to a support structure, which also includes a counterweight and a power assist unit. A lower position sensor detects when the barbell has been moved to a low position and activates the power assist unit to aid in lifting the barbell. A speed sensor detects the speed and direction a wheel is moving, which activates the power assist if the control unit determines that the barbell is moving too quickly or slowly. While Ronan illustrates a weightlifting apparatus having various sensors for measuring the rate or speed of movement of a barbell during exercise, such sensors are not light sensors. In addition, the Ronan apparatus is primarily a lifting assist device, rather than a system for monitoring one's exercise performance. Furthermore, the barbell is coupled to the apparatus, which limits the range of motion of the lifting exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,851 issued to A. Parviainen et al. on Jul. 26, 1994, entitled “METHOD FOR MEASURING THE WORKING CONDITION OF MUSCLES AND MEASURING AND TRAINING SYSTEMS FOR MEASUREMENTS OF THE WORKING CONDITION OF MUSCLES AND FOR MUSCLE TRAINING,” discloses an exercise measurement system and method wherein, broadly speaking, sensors connected to a data processing unit and display screen are attached to a piece of exercise equipment to measure and monitor various conditions experienced during muscle training. While the Parviainen et al. machine can calculate or detect parameters such as force, range of motion, rate of fatigue, and power, the system is designed for use with a weight stack-type machine, rather than in a freeweight lifting environment as with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,548 issued to I. F. Crossing et al. on Oct. 17, 1995, entitled “FITNESS QUANTIFICATION EXERCISER,” discloses a device, preferably a potentiometer, which acts as an encoder and generates pulses which detect the degree of movement of a shaft. The pulses are fed into a micro processor, and the number of pulses is then used to calculate the distance traveled by the exerciser. In addition, a heart monitor is worn by the exerciser to measure his or her heart rate, which information is then processed and displayed on a display screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,669 issued to C. L. Cheng on Aug. 5, 1997, entitled “UNIVERSAL GYM WITH UNIFORM RESISTANCES,” discloses a cable-type weightlifting apparatus having a lever-type strain gauge for detecting the force applied during exercise, which measurement is conveyed to the user via a monitor or similar display means. While the Cheng lever-type strain gauge as shown may be unique in combination with a universal gym, such invention is not similar to the present inventor's arrangement, and Cheng does not teach the use of light sensors to obtain data concerning exercise repetitions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,997 issued to A. D. Greenberg et al. on Aug. 12, 1997, entitled “FITNESS FEEDBACK SYSTEM FOR WEIGHT STACK MACHINES,” discloses a system for conveying exercise parameter data to users of weight stack type exercise machines. As the cables supporting the weight stack are moved, an encoder attached to the weight stack pin by a cable converts the linear motion of the cable and weight stack into a series of electrical impulses which are transmitted to an assembly that computes the speed and distance of the cable movement as detected by a pair of proximity sensors, which are aligned vertically with the weights. The proximity sensors may be photosensors which detect a reflective tape on the weight plates, with a light source placed on one side of the weight stack and light detectors placed so as to detect motion of the weight stacks and the number of weights in a stack. The computations are then displayed on a display device. Greenberg et al. provides a means for obtaining data by measuring the movement of a weight stack using sensors. However, Greenburg et al. does not use multiple light sensors to measure multiple ranges of motion of the weight stack, and therefore is incapable of matching the accuracy of the speed, direction, and other measurements taken using the present inventor's system. The light detectors also are not mounted or movable as in the present invention, which is designed primarily for use in free-weight lifting, rather than with weight stack machines. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,632 also issued to A. D. Greenberg et al. on Jul. 28, 1998, entitled “FITNESS FEEDBACK SYSTEM FOR WEIGHT STACK MACHINES,” which is a divisional patent of U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,997.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,460 issued to R. S. Smith on Sep. 16, 1997, entitled “BALLISTIC FORCE EXERCISER,” discloses a means for measuring ballistic force, or the force generated by momentum exchange during a weightlifting exercise repetition. A time switch and counter switch are connected to an upright of a power rack, which records the lowering and raising of the barbell, from which the ballistic force can be measured. While Smith illustrates a unique system for measuring one's exercise performance, Smith does not include a light sensor means for determining the position of the ends of a barbell at various points in a weightlifting exercise repetition, or a similar display means for displaying such information. The Smith invention also is not designed for use in free-weight lifting, as the barbell is rigidly and slidably connected to the power rack in such invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,154 issued to J. C. Gill on Oct. 27, 1998, entitled “CONCENTRIC/ECCENTRIC EXERCISE APPARATUS,” discloses a leg exercising machine having a control for monitoring or selecting the speed at which the apparatus can be moved, including both positive and negative movements. Such apparatus is provided primarily as a safety feature rather than an exercise measuring feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,063 issued to N. Alessandri on Jun. 29, 1999, entitled “PORTABLE MEMORY-MEDIATED SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PROVIDING CUSTOMIZED TRAINING PROGRAM FOR USER OF PLURAL UNITS OF EXERCISE APPARATUS,” discloses an exercise system wherein each exercise apparatus in a gym or workout area is connected to a central system computer so that exercise results taken from any single piece of equipment can be monitored and gathered into an overall workout regimen. While such system includes a graphic display for such information, and can monitor one's workout schedule and provide feedback concerning the timing and intensity of such workouts, Alessandri does not appear to anticipate the present inventor's system and method for improving one's training on a free-weight lifting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,550 issued to D. Shteingold on Nov. 21, 2000, entitled “MUSCLE STRENGTH TESTING APPARATUS,” discloses a bar-like apparatus hingedly connected between two vertical posts. A plurality of tension sensors, preferably piezo-electric sensors, are provided so that when a force is applied to the apparatus, such force is computed and a reading is displayed on a display unit. A horizontal force measuring unit is also provided secured to each post. While Shteingold uses sensors to determine exercise parameter data, such sensors respond to tension as opposed to the light sensors used by the present inventor, which record when a barbell passes through or interrupts the light path.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,287 issued to L. M. Nashner on Feb. 20, 2001, entitled “METHOD FOR MONITORING TRAINING PROGRAMS,” discloses a workout monitoring means including a display and a remote computer controlling or monitoring device attached to an exercise quality and quantity measuring device, such as a force plate. Nashner uses mathematical algorithms to measure performance, but the physical movements of the user are not measured using sensors to determine the range of motion of such exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,512 issued to U. Arnesson on May 1, 2001, entitled “TEST AND TRAINING DEVICE AND METHOD,” discloses a method and device for performing static and dynamic strength tests as well as for training the leg and knee areas. Such device includes a force measuring means, a display screen, and a keyboard for controlling the device, but light sensors are not used to record data related to each exercise performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,000 issued to A. A. Jones on May 8, 2001, entitled “MACHINE AND METHOD FOR MEASURING STRENGTH OF MUSCLES WITH AID OF A COMPUTER,” discloses an exercise device including a force measuring device such as a strain gauge which measures the force exerted by an exerciser to determine the strength of such persons muscles. A device for measuring the angle of one's body is also provided. Such information is then displayed on a screen. Although the invention is used with a variety of different exercise machines, a light sensor does not appear to be used in any of such different embodiments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,481 issued to K. B. Brock on May 15, 2001, entitled “PHYSICAL ACTIVITY MEASURING METHOD AND APPARATUS,” discloses an apparatus for measuring the power generated by an exerciser, which apparatus may be used either with free weights, free weight machines, or cable-type machines. Exercise parameters such as velocity and acceleration are measured and displayed on a display screen. Although infrared or laser sensors/transducers may be used with the invention, Brock shows only mechanical connections and does not arrange one or more pairs of light sensors to a weightlifting power rack apparatus or in a freestanding arrangement to measure exercise movements as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,205 issued to P. M. Elefson on Jul. 17, 2001, entitled “RESISTANCE TRAINING APPARATUS,” discloses a vertical rack support upon which a barbell may be mounted or clamped. The apparatus detects when movement of the barbell is decelerated in a positive movement as a result of tiring of the exerciser and begins to aid in moving the barbell, or if the negative movement is accelerated in a negative direction as a result of tiring, the device will slow the movement. The machine replaces a human spotter in the practice of so-called forced repetition by weightlifters. The device is therefore basically a variation of the Ronan disclosure of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,394 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,188 issued to R. Ben-Yehuda et al. on Mar. 19, 2002, entitled “EXERCISE TRACKING SYSTEM”, discloses a tracking system wherein reflectors are placed on a side edge of each plate in a weight stack, while a detector connected to a computer via either a hard wire or wireless connection is placed adjacent the reflectors. A user interface including a display screen and card reader is connected to a computer. The detector includes a light source aimed at the reflectors on the weight stack and a light detector, so that during exercise the movement of the weights is detected, with the time of reflections being indicative of the speed and direction of a lift. Using such measurements, various data can be calculated. Since the Ben-Yehuda system depends on reflection of light off of the weight stack, such system could not be adapted for use when lifting free-weights with a power rack or even using a “Smith machine” arrangement. In addition, the use of multiple pairs of detectors enables the present inventor to generate more detailed exercise parameter data than is possible with the Ben-Yehuda et al. system.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0032529 by N. Alessandri et al. and published on Feb. 13, 2003, entitled “Remote Measuring Device for an Exercise Machine with Counterweights”, discloses another measuring system for use with weight stack type exercise machines, whereby a signal indicative of the position of the weight stack pin is generated by an element attached to the pin, and such signal is detected by a stationary detection device. Such signal is preferably an ultrasonic signal, although visible or infrared light waves may be used.
German Patent No. DE 3807038 C1 issued to P. Beutel and published on Sep. 28, 1989, entitled “Arrangement for Collecting Training Data for Mechanical Training Equipment”, discloses an electronic control unit that is attached to a piece of training equipment for collecting and recording training data. A portable data carrier is used to output the data, which is collected by a contactless sensor such as a magnetic proximity sensor which senses movement of the training equipment. For example, the sensor may be placed adjacent a weight stack, a permanent magnet attached to each plate in the stack, and movement is sensed and recorded, and then shown on an LCD display. Such arrangement is not closely similar to the present inventor's light bar system and method.
German Patent No. DE 3914437 C1 issued to H. Leutheuser and published on Nov. 16, 1989, entitled “Device for Carrying Out Training Exercises”, discloses an exercise apparatus having a sensor device for sensing movement of the user or apparatus that is operably connected to an electronic circuit for evaluating the signals detected by the sensors. The sensor device is comprised of an electro-optical transmitter, such as an LED light, and a receiver, so that when the light is interrupted, such interruption is detected and recorded. From this data, simple exercise parameters such as the number of repetitions may be determined. Heinz however uses only a single light sensor to record movement of a barbell or the like, so that the amount of data available is severely limited in comparison to the present inventor's multiple sensor arrangement, wherein detailed information concerning single repetitions as well as overall and historical workout data can be determined.
While the use of sensors to detect and record exercise repetitions and movements is therefore shown in various references available in the prior art, and while each of the devices disclosed in such references is useful in its own respect, none of the known arrangements solves the problems addressed by the present invention, wherein multiple measurements are taken and evaluated during single exercise repetitions by electromagnetic wave detection apparatus, preferably infrared light beams. For example, during a bench press or squat exercise, the present inventor may position multiple sensors on either side of the barbell being lifted. As the barbell is moved within a range of motion during each repetition, such movement will by or through interruption of the light beam by the barbell be detected and recorded by each sensor device. For such measurements, in addition to simple calculations such as the number of repetitions completed, a multitude of additional data is available, such as whether the barbell is moving at a slightly faster speed during certain parts of the repetition, whether the barbell is being held parallel or whether it is leaning to one side so that one side is being lifted ahead of the other, and the like. Such detailed information is extremely valuable in evaluating and improving one's exercise routine, and may be used to ascertain certain strengths and weaknesses of the exerciser, as well as to track the exerciser's progress over time. By detecting certain patterns or weaknesses, such weaknesses can be addressed and corrected, thereby improving the overall conditioning process. Applicant's apparatus, furthermore, is designed in one embodiment to be easily and conveniently mounted upon existing power racks either as a permanent retrofit or as a temporary provision of data collection apparatus provided for a particular weightlifter, and may be designed and or calibrated especially for a particular weightlifter enabling lifters to have available their own lift measuring system in a gym environment. Alternatively, the apparatus may be provided in a freestanding arrangement and used with a conventional bench press or other exercises wherein a weight, limb, body part, or other device is repeatedly moved through a range of motion, or even completely embedded in the frame of a power rack. The apparatus and method are particularly designed for use in a free-weight lifting environment, where there is a need for a system for gathering and interpreting exercise data, and where most professional and serious weightlifters are likely to concentrate their workout routines.